Guard Dog
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Sequel to 'Bourne Tops All.' Evan and Randy have something in store for Chris.


For the past week, all the locker room was talking about was Randy and Evan. They had been inseparable ever since that meeting behind closed doors. I, of course, have kept my mouth shut about being there. I am, as Evan referred to as his, 'Little guard dog." I still keep an eye out for him, making sure that he's safe from out of the corner of my eye. I'm wasn't really paying attention as Randy and Evan stalked up to me.

"We have a plan for tonight, "Even whispered in my ear and I suppressed a shutter. "Hopefully you can help us out."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked suddenly scared of the smaller man.

"You'll see. Come to my room, say, around seven, and we'll put our plan in motion." I nodded and watched as they walked off, Evan's hand reaching into Randy's back pocket.

~Later that night~

I made my way to Evan's room, having no idea what to expect. I was already shocked when Evan told me about his little bet with Randy, knowing fully well that JBL and Punk were together. Fuck, he was the one that set them up! I raised my hand shakily up, knocking at the door. My tapping cause the door to open slowly and I pushed myself into the room. The lights were off, causing me to call out for Evan.

I heard a muffled yelp and squinted to see figure on the bed. I reached for the light switch. I jumped when the figure on the bed became clear. Randy was tied to the bed, his wrist wrapped repeatedly before leading to the bar at the top of the headboard. His ankles were wrapped as well only to the end of the bed. I tilted my head and watched as Randy thrashed around, dressed only what appeared to be a black mini-skirt.

"Evan?" He knew the little high flyer wouldn't be too far away.

Less than a minute later, the door to the bathroom opened and out stepped Evan. My jaw dropped and I swear I almost came in my pants. Evan, the little tart, was dressed completely in a female dominatrix outfit, complete with whip and heels.

"Grrhhhduh?" I spluttered out, sounding like an idiot. Evan giggled a bit, but it sounded a lot darker than it usually does. I saw that he's eyes are quite a bit darker than usual, making me wonder if he was on some sort of drug.

He walked over to me, making the whip in his hand uncurl as the end of it drug across the floor. The butt of the whip was placed under my chin, making my head raise up.

My eyes went to Randy at the bed, watched as he squirmed and writhed desperately wanting to be touch. But I'm trying to focus on Evan, his free hand trailing up my body. He smirked then walked towards the chair in the corner of the room, he's heels clicking with each step as he reaches the chair were a duffle bag rested. He reached in, pulling out some sort of clothing, laughing little to himself before holding up the garment. His hands held a small blue dress, sequins running up and down the tailored outfit.

"Put it on," he threw it at me and I caught it with ease. I sighed loudly enough for Evan to hear as I began to undress myself. "Slowly."

My stomach did flip-flops as I began to unbutton my shirt. Evan's lusty eyes were on me, and I think that Randy's were too. I smirked as I slowly began to move my hips, circling them in a some what dancing way, shaking my hips as I undid each of the buttons. I couldn't believe that Evan's eyes were getting darker, almost black with lust, and I figured that I could use this to my advantage. Randy moaned and Evan placed a hand on the bound man, gently rubbing the exposed thigh that was beside him. My pants are coming off, and I slowly bend over to take them off, my ass mocking Evan as I pointed it towards him.

"Fuck the dress." Evan said as he made a move for me. He got to his knees, yanking my boxers down and freeing my cock. I could feel his breath on me, and I heard a small licking of the lips sound that almost made me take the back of Evan's head and shove it to my crotch. Instead, Evan got up and yanked me hard by the hair. I let out a surprised yelp as he pushed me to the bed.

"Suck him. He's waited long enough."

I turn back to Randy, his erection looking extremely swollen with want and lust. His head was thrashing around the pillow, and that's when I noticed it. A shiny cock ring was placed the base of Mr. Orton's shaft, leaving the Superstar helpless.

"He doesn't come unless I say so," Evan voice rang into my ear. "Hurry up and suck him."

I do as I'm told and lower my mouth to Randy's cock. I licked the top of it, the salt of his pre-come making me moan like some sort of slut and Evan calls me out on it.

"Haven't even done anything to ya, and you are already sounding like a whore. You like sucking thick cocks, Chris? You like the way that they would come down your throat?" I moaned again as I took Randy into my mouth, Randy's hips shooting off of the bed to the best of his abilities.

I heard a crack, and then felt an immense amount of pain. I let out a muffled scream, looking back I saw Evan, the whip from earlier dragging on the floor next to him.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" Evan screamed as he hit me, no doubt causing my skin to split. I popped my mouth off of Randy, hearing him moan in frustration.

"Yes. Fuck!" I leaned down again, licking the thick cock like it was a lollipop. I continued my ministrations on Randy, bobbing my head up and down his length, bringing my hands up to fondle his balls. He looked like he was about to pass out if he didn't come soon. I heard movement behind me and turn my head to see Evan getting out of the small outfit, leaving the heels on. He clicked his feet against the floor, watching me, and I understood that he wanted me to continue. I continued, licking, and sucking at the huge cock that I had in my mouth. I almost felt sorry for Randy, the amount of pain he must be going through not being able to come. Evan started to come closer to us, bending down to place a kiss on the middle of my shoulders, before slinking his arm over to Randy's cock. I'm still working it, my jaw getting sore. He reached for the cock ring on Randy and unclipped it. He still didn't say anything to Randy about coming, but he knows it's going to happen soon. Evan moved to Randy's head, whispering into his hear quietly but loud enough so that I could hear him.

"Come, darling."

And with a primal scream, Randy came, flooding my mouth and I almost choked trying to swallow it all. I was so hard, my erection painfully bobbing between my legs as I finished sucking the come off of Randy. I watched as Evan gingerly untied Randy's wrists, silently telling me to undo the ones on his ankles. I kiss the abused skin, and looked back to Evan, whose eyes were on me. I bit my lip, wondering what he had in store for me.

He got up off the bed, making his way towards me, and I looked up at him. Randy was snoring slightly, no doubt exhausted at what just went down. I didn't expect him to, but Evan pounced at me, knocking me to the floor. My skin drug across the carpet, leaving small red marks on it. With no hesitation, Evan impaled himself on me. He let out a scream, which quickly turned into a moan as he started to ride me.

"Fuck, so big." Evan gasped and he began to bounce, my hands holding hips to help guide him each time. "My little guard dog. Bark for me."

I didn't at first but when Evan's hand came down hard on my chest, I knew I should answer his request.

So I barked. Barked so loudly that people might thought that a dog might actually be in the hotel. He just keep on bouncing, not slowing down once.

"Fuck, Chrissy. I'm going to come so fucking hard."

And with a few more thrusts into him, he came, clenching around my and I could hardly breathe.

"Come, Chrissy, Come for me."

I unwind, shooting load after load into Evan's sweet ass. He pulled off of me after a minute or so, my come dribbling down his thighs. I felt as though I am about to fall asleep when Evan tugged on my arm, dragging me over to the bed and throwing me on it. He went to the bathroom, cleaning himself off, and comes back with a towel for me. It gets chucked in the corner of the room, and Evan flops down next to me, trying to avoid waking up Randy. I guess I will always have a little place in my heart for the small high flyer. I close my eyes, barely remembering the feeling Evan's arm as it swung across my stomach as I fell into a wonderland of dreams.


End file.
